In Which Naomi Takes A Stand
by Tresa
Summary: The residents of Oceanside Wellness Group prepare for Christmas, Addison starts a Secret Santa to get everyone into the spirit, Naomi busies herself in the children’s hospital, while Dell and Sam compete for Naomi’s heart. Please review!
1. Secret Santas

"What do you think of mistletoe?" Addison asked lively as she pulled off her jacket. "Naomi?" "Earth to Naomi!" She looked up lost in thought. "Oh...yeah...mistletoe, just what this office needs…more kissing...not that anyone's doing that...around here I mean" she said hesitantly.

Addison looked at her dumbfounded before smirking. "The sex must be amazing" she laughed just as they walked out of the elevator. "Addison..."Naomi stopped as they neared the reception desk. Dell, whom hadn't noticed their presence, was busily working on a crossword puzzle.

Addison looked at Naomi "Forget something?" "Uh...yes...it's my car" "What's in your car?" "It" Naomi said quickly going back into the elevator. Addison shook her head; they would definitely have to discuss this "Un Naomi like" behavior. "Dell do you have those reports I gave you?" she asked walking up. Dell jumped. "Reports?"

"Yes on the children's hospital, what is up with you today…or anyone?" "Have you seen Naomi?" he asked oblivious to her. Addison groaned, but before she could argue, Pete, Sam, and Cooper arrived. Pete looked rather smug about something, while Sam gave Dell a glare before heading straight to his office. Cooper smiled walking up to Addison, whistling "We Wish You A Merry Christmas".

Dell immediately started passing him his files. "It's a beautiful day" Cooper grinned patting Addison on the back before retreating into the eating area. "Somebody's having good sex" Pete attempted a light hearted voice. "Who...Sam and Naomi?" Dell said in an angry voice.

Dell then handed Addison's reports to her quickly before disappearing to the back room. "What the..." Pete started. Addison only shook her head. "I'm not even about to contemplate what just went through my mind" she shook her head. Pete then turned to her, "Addison...can we talk" his voice serious. "What's wrong…" she looked into his eyes.

"I...think…well…I believe...that…he sighed. Addison frowned. "Yes...what is it Pete?" He then put a hand on her cheek. "I believe I have mistletoe" he forced a grin, holding it up and kissing her cheek gently, before joining Cooper.

PRIVATE PRACTICE

"Alright guys it's that time again" Addison grinned. She had forced everyone into the meeting room. "Again? You just got here a couple of months ago" Violet smirked, sipping on her coffee. "I meant Christmas, this year were going to be having…..a Secret Santa program!" The room went silent. "What are we 12?" Sam grinned. "I'm sure Dell would enjoy it though" Naomi whom was quiet the whole time felt a blush on her cheeks. Dell only grinned "I'm all for it…" his gaze on Naomi. "Addison I think your idea is awesome" Cooper smiled brightly "Since when have you said awesome" Violet said frowning. "Since now...and since its Christmas" Cooper said defiantly. "Yeah, sure...I have patients to tend to" Naomi said standing up quickly rushing out of the room.

"And I forgot to set up the exam room" Dell said casually walking out. "Naomi!" Dell walked after her. "Dell…I can't...I just can't" Naomi sighed, flashbacks of last night playing in her mind. He finally caught up to her. "I meant every single word...I haven't stopped thinking about you…I can't...its impossible" he said softly.

"Dell stop…" she shook her head going into her office, Dell followed close behind closing the door. "What are you going to do, corner me like you did last night" her voice hesitant. "Naomi…" "Don't Naomi me Dell!" "I have shown you nothing but compassion, respect…our friendship meant alot to me.

"Our friendship...Naomi...we never had a friendship" Dell said frustrated as he got very close to her. "I've loved you every since I've laid eyes on you…" he then backed off. "I won't give up on you...if that's what you want…I want you Naomi Bennett."

He touched her cheek softly before backing away more leaving her alone in the office. She let out the breath she'd been holding, her heart racing slightly as she sat down, contemplating what was happening. Suddenly the door opened and Sam appeared.

"I grabbed you a secret Santa" he forced a smile. "Oh...right" she nodded taking the slip of paper he gave her. Sam then grabbed her gently pressing his lips against hers; Naomi was surprised but replied quickly. Her hands roaming his body, they kissed passionately before she pulled away. "Wow..." she gasped gently. Sam grinned. "I'm not afraid anymore Naomi…know that" he then slipped from her office.

"I can't believe it" Addison smirked. "Can't believe what?"Violet asked grabbing a yogurt from the fridge. "Pete's jealous...of cop guy" she grinned. "Cooper's not telling me something" she sighed."I mean I'm his best friend…that gives me privileges"

"Violet as much as I'd love to hear you grumble about Cooper, I still need to figure out this Pete thing" "He'll get over it" Violet nodded. "Get over what?

Naomi entered. "Addison's thinks that Pete's jealous" Violet smiled. "Of cop guy" Naomi smirked. "Yeah he's acting all weird…mentioning weird…how are things with Sam?" "They're fine" she said quickly. "Touche" Addison grinned. "Look, we have a practice to run...can we leave the relationship talk alone for one day please" she said aggravated.

Violet and Addison looked at each other. "The sex is horrible isn't it" Addison suggested. "No of course not..." Naomi retaliated; she said grabbing some grapes from the counter. "I heard about what happened last night" Violet grinned. Naomi started coughing uncontrollably. "You alright there Nay" "Uh...yeah...what happened last night" "Cop guy...I...went there and asked him out..." Addison grinned "And?" Violet and Naomi said in unison. "Friday night at 8" she grinned. "Well well look at you" Naomi grinned. "Yeah, I'm just that good" she smirked. "Well as happy as I am for you, time for me to get to the children's hospital" Naomi nodded.

"I'm helping with the Children's Dream Christmas benefit" she smiled picking up her briefcase. "Have fun!" Addison shouted at her as she left. "I should talk to Pete" Addison said thinking. "Oh let it settle, he'll be fine" Violet said walking out to meet her patient. Addison sighed opening her secret Santa, which in bright letters read "Pete"

Thanks for reading, I'm a huge fan of Private Practice, and I hope this strike will end very soon so we can get back to new episodes, but hopefully this will help! Please review, let me know what you think and if I should go on. Love Naomi and Dell lol. UTNT (Until the next time) Later guys, Tresa


	2. On the Pier

"Addison!" she turned spotting Pete. "Hey…" she gave him a small grin. "So..eh who's your secret Santa?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" she grinned.

They stood their silent for a few seconds. "Eh…so do you think we could have lunch together..." "It is lunch Pete" "Right…maybe go down to the pier or something." Addison then let out a loud laugh.

"Oh man…since when are you the romantic "Let's go down to the pier type" They were interrupted by Sam, "Have you seen Naomi?"

"Children's Hospital" Addison answered. "How about Dell?"He asked smugly. "Surfing where else?" Addison said simply.

"Is there something going on between you and Dell?" Pete raised his eyebrows.

" Dell...receptionist Dell, whose just a stupid kid...no not at all" Sam said smugly heading towards the eating area. "I definitely need to talk to Naomi about this" Addison said bewildered.

"Her name's Elly" the nurse smiled. "She's so tiny and beautiful" Naomi awed. She had arrived in the maternity ward first to check on a sick baby. "All she does is cry and eat…but she doesn't have long, do you think you could check her Dr. Bennett?"

"Of course I can" Naomi smiled widely picking her up as gently as she could and cradling her. "She could only have two weeks at the most" the nurse sighed as Naomi placed her back down.

"I will do everything I can for her I promise" Naomi vowed looking at Elly. "Well just get her blood checked and we'll go from there" the nurse smiled gently.

"I greatly appreciate this help Dr. Bennett, I know your here for the benefit, but I know your brilliant in your field" she nodded.

"It's not a problem at all" she smiled as she began the blood test. The baby barely cried, it moved gently, but it was too weak. Naomi sighed deeply. "Hang in there Elly…please"

"This is…nice" Addison looked around; they were sitting at a small restaurant on the pier. "I see why Dell comes out here every lunch hour" she smirked.

"Yeah don't you just love L.A.?" Pete grinned. Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Ok Pete...what's going on? Your acting all gentlemenly" "Gentlemenly?" Pete said confused. "Blame Dell" she laughed.

"Are you saying that I'm not a gentlemen on a regular basis, I'm so crushed" he grinned. "Pete I know what this is about…It's about Kevin" "Who cop guy?"

"Yes...cop guy...I'm dating someone and you can't stand it" "Wait...your dating him now since when?" "Since last night…I made the big move"

Pete sighed for a second, and silence filled the air. He looked as if he were struggling with himself for a minute before saying.

"Good..." Suddenly Cooper came running up quite winded. "I thought I'd spotted you two here" he grinned. "What brings you to the pier?" Addison asked noticing his dishelved appearance.

"Fresh air...beautiful ocean view…"Another woman your meeting on the internet..." Pete finished. "Hey, I may have just gotten lucky this time" he smiled. "Was Violet online or something" Pete said stopping his laugh.

Cooper rolled his eyes, "You so messed up my groove man" he shook his head walking into the restaurant. Addison laughed before her phone rang

"Of course...tonight definitely" she grinned before hanging up. Pete was frowning deeply but forced a smiled "Kevin…"

"Yep Kevin…thanks for this Pete" she smiled brightly at him before leaving the table. Pete sighed flipping out his wallet. "You know the options still there to punch him out" Cooper smiled sitting down across from him.

Dell walked into the empty practice…soaking wet, he had been thinking so much about Naomi that he barely could balance his surfboard.

He sighed grabbing a towel wiping his body gently. Suddenly he heard a noise, pulling on a shirt quickly, he made his way into the hallway.

"Damn!" It was Naomi's voice. A wide grin spread across his face as he slipped into her office. She gasped turning to see him, blushing from the sighed of his slightly wet body.

"Dell..I..what are you doing here?" she said maintaining composure. "Finished surfing early..wasn't expecting to run into anyone"

"Well I'm picking up some information…" she said eyeing him cautiously.

"I bet you are.." Dell grinned. Naomi couldn't believe that Dell was so…forward, sure the kiss had shown her that but she never really noticed it before.

"Listen..what happened last night…was a mistake…I'm in love with Sam…nothing's going to change that" she said sternly.

Dell frowned. "No…Naomi..no" "Dell…I can't do this…Sam fired you this morning" she shook her head.

"What!" Dell shouted.

"You heard me…"

"Naomi you can't let Sam do this…this practice is my life..your my life.." Naomi was in tears. "I'm sorry Dell…it's over.

Part 2, I'm certain how long I'm going to have this, but I'm thinking of doing weekly installments. I definitely have to many ideas to stop this to early. UTNT, Bye guys, Tresa. Oh and please continue to review, I love hearing feedback


	3. Sam's Objections

"To the right more Sam" Naomi said aggitated. "It is to the right"he argued as he positioned the huge tree once more. "No it's leaning!" "It's perfectly straight!" he yelled. "I can't believe you fired Dell!" she yelled.

"Dell…oh god Naomi not again" "We've talked about this for hours last night!" "I'm rehiring him, Dell's done nothing wrong!" Naomi said her mind running fast. "Naomi you have no idea what Dell's done!"

"What has he done besides dedicate himself to the practice." "He's in love with you!" Sam yelled as the tree tumbled over to the ground. "T..that's crazy Sam…he's..he's just a child" Naomi said breathlessly.

Sam didn't answer as he picked the tree up again. "I'm rehiring him Sam, I need him there" she said softly. "If you do…this "us" or whatever we are…is finished." Sam walked quickly out of the room leaving Naomi shocked.

"To Addison" Pete said aloud as he finished wrapping her gift. "I think Addison set this secret Santa thing just so she could get a gift from me" he grinned. "Well except for you Cooper..you got Charlotte..ouch" he shook his head.

"Well..a lump of coal should do just fine then" Cooper smirked. They laughed until Violet came into the eating area. "Have you noticed that Dell was packing his things?" she said watching him through the blinds.

"Packing?" Pete said confused looking at the receptionist desk. They walked to the front quickly. "Dell..what are you doing?" Cooper asked. Dell didn't answer as he continued to pack. "Dell?" Violet said softly. He sighed looking up, but not meeting their eyes. "I..I got fired" he said his voice cracking gently.

"What!"they said in unison. "Yeah exactly" Dell sighed. "I'll be back soon to pick this up…there something I need to take care of" Dell said walking past them. "Wow..Violet frowned. "We need Dell here.." Cooper said thoughtfully. "I mean what could Dell have possibly done?" Pete frowned. Sam then arrived in the hallway walking at a quick pace.

"Sam we need to.."Not now! He yelled slamming his office door behind him. Violet gasped gently. "What the hell is going on here?" she frowned. Suddenly the elevator door opened. Addison came into the hallway laughing. "No I'm not familiar with "cop" humor" she then stopped at the reception desk noticing their faces.

Pete then grabbed her phone "She'll call you back" "Pete..I" Addison gasped snatching her phone away from him "What is wrong with you?" she started to argue. "Dell's fired" Violet spoke up. "As in fired…fired?" Addison said surprised. They nodded gently. "W..where's Naomi?" Addison demanded.

"We really don't know..and I wouldn't recommend you…Violet started, but Addison was already heading to Sam's office. "I said not now!" Sam turned to see Addison. "Oh..it's you" he groaned.

"Could you please tell me why you fired Dell" Addison said trying to maintain her anger."I have my reasons" he said not looking at her. "Dell is an exceptional...receptionist…very promising in the midwife field…we won't find better" Addison said sighing.

"Fine if you want Dell take him, everyone wants Dell!" "Sam you are being…" "Don't start Addison..you don't know the half of it!" he then stormed out of the office. Addison slumped down in the chair and looked outside, it had began to rain.

"Come on Elly, that's a good girl" Naomi tried to feed her with little effort. "She won't eat a thing will she?" the nurse spoke up. "She'll get there, right now the tube feeding will do" Naomi nodded.

"Well Dr. Bennett, I'll watch after her for now, can you start the decorations down in the ICU unit?" "Yes..of course" Naomi nodded, checking on Elly one last time before entering the hallway.

Her phone then ranged, she saw that it was Addison and picked up immediately. "Where are you?" "Where else at the children's hospital" "Nai, you need to get down to the practice…now!" Addison urged.

Naomi sighed. "I know" "You know? Why didn't you tell me?" "Look I'm going to do all that I can not to get Dell fired..alright Addison" she could hear a soft sigh. "Naomi we've been friends for to long, I know when your not telling me something…" "Addison…come over tonight alright…" Naomi frowned knowing she should have told her immediately. "I'll be there" Naomi smiled feeling a slight weight lift off her shoulders as she walked down to the ICU unit.

Dell walked into Brookside, stopping at the front desk, "I'm here to see Wendell" the man nodded leading him into the familiar Bingo room, "Thank you" Dell nodded sitting down beside his Papa.

"Hey Papa…how are you feeling today?" "Better..I won two rounds today" he said nodding. He then turned to look at him "You seem down today kid, what's wrong? Find another elderly fight club?" Dell managed a smirk. "No..nothing like that" he sighed. "Remember how..good you said it felt to fight?" Dell started. "Yes..it was yesterday right?" Dell grinned.

"Yes Papa…how do you know when the fight's worth it?" Wendell looked at him for a few seconds. "The fight is always worth it…when you stop fighting, you lose…maybe even lose apart of yourself…love is everything kid…don't give up"

Dell smiled "How did you know I was talking about love?" "I can see it in your eyes Dell, your love for this woman is deep…she must be something" he smiled.

"She's..everything Papa…when I look at her…I see beauty, wisdom, and love…I've never felt this way Papa..about anyone and never will again." Dell said softly. "Well what are you waiting for kid…go get her." Dell smiled brightly as he gave him a hug.

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I always love to hear from the readers, and so for you guys I'm posting this super early, I have to many ideas going so why stop now? Lol, I hope you enjoy this one, lots more ahead, UTNT, Tresa


	4. The Fight Begins

Naomi sighed walking into her house, after hanging up her jacket, and making a quick round through the kitchen and living room, she found the house to be completely empty. She noticed a small note from Mya explaining she would be at her friend's house until 8.

She collapsed on the sofa, after spending a couple of hours decorating, and then dealing with the Sam and Dell situation, she only craved one thing. This one thing of course contained chocolate chips and vanilla frosting. Before she could indulge her doorbell rang, she immediately thought of Addison.

"One second Addie" she said pulling on her house coat. "I was just..." she stopped gasping as Dell stood in front of her, holding none of other than his infamous cake carrier. "Dell...w...what are you.." "Vanilla…with double chocolate fudge" he smiled softly. Naomi sighed, and for a few seconds she was happy he'd came.

"Come in…" she sighed taking the cake carrier out of his hands. They walked into the kitchen together. "Dell...I...just really want to say how sorry I am for..Sam..you bring so much…" he stopped her. "Is Mya home?" "No..why…" she barely had time to finish her sentence before his lips were on hers.

Naomi gasped starting to pull away, but Dell pulled her even closer. His kisses becoming deeper as he moved his hands down to her waist pulling her against him, Naomi couldn't resist him much longer, his soft lips rubbing against hers in a loving, sweet motion. He pulled away gently only to clear kitchen table, the pots clanged loudly on the floor as he pushed her onto the table kissing her passionately.

Naomi could feel herself slowly giving into each kiss, closing her eyes, she finally forced herself to pull away. "No..Dell..I can't" she said breathlessly. Then surprisingly Dell laughed gently.

"Naomi…if you felt nothing..you would have pushed me away quite awhile ago" his smiled softened. "You wanted it just as much as I did..." he smiled moving close to her.

"For a second Naomi thought he was going to kiss her again, but he gazed at her. His eyes full of warmth and love, the way Sam used to look at her, as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Enjoy the cake" he smiled backing off and leaving the room. Dell was grinning ear to ear as he walked out of the house, he was slowly, very slowly getting to her.

Addison smiled brightly at herself in the mirror, she had spent over an hour preparing for Kevin's arrival, her hair was softly curled, and her red dress she felt fit her to perfection. She quickly sprayed some perfume on as the doorbell rang. She'd told Naomi she'd come by as soon as her date ended, no matter how late it was.

Addison quickly slipped on her red heels opening the door. "Pete…" she said shocked. Pete however was eyeing her down, a grin spreading on his face, she also could detect a bit of sadness in his eyes.

" Wow…all this for cop guy huh" he forced a smile. "You really shouldn't be here" she said annoyed. "Unless your dying then I might be able to forgive you" she shook her head. "I..was..in the neighborhood" he smirked walking inside. "Well the neighborhood needs you to leave..she said pushing him out. Her phone then buzzed gently.

"You…leave" she said sternly walking towards her bedroom. "Hello?" "Addison..it's me Kevin…your going to hate me for this…we had a really big case and…" Addison sighed. "No..no I understand" "Well..I really want to see you…can you come down to the station?" "In a red dress and heels..oh yeah the station's the first place I want to be" Addison smirked.

"Please…and wow a red dress and heels huh" Addison grinned "I'll be there" she smiled hanging up the phone. She walked back into the living room to find Pete lounging on her couch. "Are you trying to make me angry?" she groaned.

"Yeah it's kind of hot when you are" he grinned sitting up. "Well my date has been offically moved to the police station" she smirked. "So..out!" she grabbed his arm. "Really…are you certain that's safe." Pete frowned.

Addison ignored him grabbing her purse. "I just worry about you Addison…as a friend…because that's what we are…right?" Addison walked outside locking the door behind her. "Yes…friends" Addison smirked leaving him alone in her doorway.

"Cooper I really miss this" Violet smiled. "Miss what?" he smiled looking at the clock quickly. "Spending time with you…movie night" she grinned as she relaxed against the couch.

"I mean…we can put everything behind us and just..enjoy each other's company" she smiled "Uh yeah about that, how do you feel about shortening our..movie night" he asked hesistantly. "Oh…well yes I understand…I mean you have a girlfriend now..and…you know what I should go" Violet said starting to get up.

"No…I didn't mean…" "Cooper it's fine…really I mean…I can't expect things to be like they used to be" she forced a smile. "I have work to do anyway " she said quickly, picking up her purse. "See you tomorrow Cooper" she smiled shutting the door behind her. Cooper groaned loudly, he hadn't been able to get a word in.

He checked the clock once more, Charlotte would be here in less then 30 minutes, apart of him was relieved he had gotten rid of Violet, but the other part longed for her company.

The doorbell ranged once more, but before he could answer it Violet charged back in, "You know what..no…I won't stand for it Cooper!" "I've been your friend for years, what kind of idiot do you think I am!"

"Your hiding something huge from me and I can see it in your eyes!" "If you can't trust me or you don't want to be friends just say it!" "Violet I…" Cooper struggled. She then took a small package from her purse "Merry Christmas!" she glared throwing it on his couch and storming out.

"Yes..his vitals look good but I would like further testing" Sam said before hanging up the phone. "Don't look at me like that" he smirked as his dog wagged his tail at him. He sighed pulling the curtain open to see Pete standing outside Addison's door.

"Pete!" he yelled at him opening the window. Pete gave a small wave walking to his front door. "You alright man?" Sam asked. "I..think…I might be falling for Addison" he said a bemused expression his face. Sam laughed at that as Pete walked in.

"On other news why in the hell did you fire Dell again?" Sam didn't answer as he grabbed two beers. "One word…Naomi" he sighed. Pete was confused but he was too focused on Addison to question him.

They sat in silence as they each finished their beers, in thought. "You do know that Naomi's going to fight you on this Dell thing right" Pete spoke up. "I'm ready Pete...more than you'll ever know"

_Hey everyone, I have abit of spare time on my hands until I start college, after that it's going to be harder to get chapters in, but I plan on writing on this for awhile, I hate this writer's stirke..I just wish someone would negotiate something...thanks so much for the reviews, and thanks for reading. If you have a suggestions or want to see something in my fanfic, don't hesistate to add it in your review. UTNT, Tresa_


	5. The Turning Point

Addison walked into the police station, smiling at other officers as she passed them. The officers took an immediate interest, helping her to the front desk and offering further assistance.

"Thanks..really but I can take it from here" Addison grinned. "I love this place" she smiled to herself.

"How can I help you?" the officer asked looking up at her.

"Uh..yes I'm looking for Officer Kevin." Addison answered.

The officer looked at her. "Is this an emergency?" he asked eyeing her outfit. "Well…no I was… told to meet him" Addison smirked.

"Addison!" Kevin shouted. "Sorry about that…and wow..you look wow" he grinned. Addison laughed a blush on her cheeks "I think one wow covers it" He then took her hand leading her to his office in the back.

"So this is why we haven't had time to date" she smirked seeing the huge pile of paperwork on his desk. "Well…yes and apologize…it's very time consuming, are you sure your ready to date a cop?" he grinned.

Addison laughed. "Well.."Officer" Kevin, I'm sure I'm quite capable of handling any situation that comes along, I am a world class neuronatal surgeon after all" she grinned.

He smiled moving close to her. "So I've heard.." he said softly touching her cheek. He started to lean in gently, caressing her face, Addison smiled gently, staring into his eyes for a few seconds as she followed his movements.

Suddenly his beeper went off loudly, he sighed giving her an apolegetic smile. "One second..I promise"he kissed her cheek before leaving the office. Addison gave him a small wave as he left, looking around the office, she sighed taking a seat in his chair.

"And the magic..is back" she grinned to herself noticing a file on his desk.

"Oceanside Wellness Group.."Addison read softly, her curiousity growing stronger by the minute, she looked around making sure Kevin wasn't returning, and opened the file. Inside was a profile of all the residents from Naomi to Cooper, each with a picture and information about the start of the practice. "Oh god…" Addison gasped.

Naomi had just finished another slice of cake, the fudge and vanilla taste calming her. After Dell had left, she felt an overwhelming need for it. The doorbell ranged, but she stayed there, she was not in the mood to see or talk to anyone, and it would be at least another hour before Mya came home.

"Naomi..open up!" It was Sam, Naomi was actually relieved as she went to the door. "Sam.." she gasped pulling him into a hug.

Sam hugged her back tightly, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry Naomi" he frowned rubbing her back gently.

Naomi sighed breaking the hug. "I know" she smiled closing the door as he walked in. "I've been a.." he started. "A stubborn, arrogant jerk" Naomi finished. He smirked. "Yes that..he turned looking into her eyes.

"I've been more then that…Naomi, all this had made me realize just how much I love you" he smiled. Naomi couldn't breath for a second as she looked at him. "I was going to wait until Christmas day to give you this but…" he stopped pulling out a small box. Naomi gasped loudly.

"Naomi…I'm asking you this now, because I've been a fool..I can't lose you…and with this I know I never will…Will you marry me Naomi Bennett..again." He smiled brightly taking out a small ring.

"Sam…I…I" Naomi said trying to catch her breath. "Don't answer now…just take your time" he smiled pulling her close and kissing her gently.He then stood up leaving her alone in the living room. After she heard the shut of the door, she collapsed into tears, running to the kitchen for another slice of cake.

Cooper grinned sheepishly as Charlottle layed next to him. "Wow...I underestimated you Cooper" Charlotte grinned kissing him softly. "Well it's about time you let me play bad cop" he grinned rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Well I should be going" Charlotte said simply, sitting up. "Wait…just like that…" Cooper frowned.

"Were you expecting cuddling or something" she laughed pulling on her clothes. "Well…maybe I mean…cuddling would be a good thing" Cooper smirked. "Cooper it's not called unconventional sex for nothing" Charlotte grinned gathering her things.

"Tomorrow night then Cooper?" she asked at the door. "Tomorrow night…and do you think you could bring that nurse costume?" He grinned. "Goodnight Cooper" she laughed closing the door. "Oh god…I think I like Charlotte King" he sighed shaking his head.

"Next week are finals everyone so be ready…class dismissed!" Dell immediately grabbed his bag, packing up his things quickly. If he got home soon enough he could ask his grandma to start on another cake for Naomi.

"Is Dell Parker here?" a voice asked. Dell froze, he knew whom it was immediately. As he saw Sam Bennett walking towards him two thoughts occurred to him. Was Sam here to kick his ass? And the other "Yes, Sam's definitely here to kick my ass".

Dell was shocked when Sam smiled at him, yet he didn't smile back "What are you doing here?" Dell said curtly not meeting his eyes. "We need to talk" he said simply. Dell cleared his throat, "There's nothing to talk about" he said walking past him.

"You can have your job back" Sam yelled at him. Dell stopped in his tracks. "On one condition…stay away from my wife"

Dell turned to face him. "Well there's not a chance in hell of that ever happening…Dr. Bennett" he glared. Sam started to laugh, but Dell wasn't fazed. "You make this out to be a joke, don't you Dr. Bennett…I love Naomi…nothing's changing that" he yelled, ignoring the stares.

"Dell…I'll see you tomorrow morning" he smirked. Dell wanted to knock that smirk off of his face but stood his ground, standing still as Sam walked away.

_Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, I tried my best to apply better punctuation and such, hopefully it's easier to read for you guys this time. Oh and for the readers not in the U.S., we have no idea when we'll see new episodes, I hoped you liked this, this is a small turning point in the story, so alot more to come. Thanks again guys! UTNT, Tresa_


	6. Small Haitus

Hey , it's Tresa, I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, thanks to all of you again, I love hearing feedback from you guys, I am sorry to say that my story will have a small hiatus, I'm starting college Wednesday and I'll have to manage my time, but I'll try to get a few chapters in, in the beginning of the year. I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year!! Be Great in 08 Guys!" UTNT, Tresa


	7. Morning Mishaps

Addison sighed walking out of the elevator, her date last night hadn't gone as she'd planned. Kevin never returned and sent another officer to tell her, and to top it all off, she had no idea what the files meant and that worried her greatly.

"Dell your back" she grinned.

Dell smiled passing her her files and her freshly made engery smoothie. "Thanks..everything worked out I suppose" she asked.

"You could say that…just glad to be back with the gang" he smiled.

"Dell!" Cooper smiled meeting Addison at the front desk.

Dell smiled continuing to pass files. "We missed you kid" Cooper smirked. "For a second there I thought were going to have to enlist a new receptioneer" he continued.

"My words obviously do grow on people" Dell grinned. The elevator then opened revealing Sam and Naomi, whom were in deep conversation passing the front desk without even looking up. Dell frowned deeply watching them, as were Addison and Cooper.

"Naomi do you think we could..." Addison started but the door shut before she reached it. Before Addison could reply Violet appeared, grabbing her coffee from Dell and not saying a word.

"Morning Addison" Violet forced a smiled ignoring Cooper's attempts to talk, "Dell welcome back" she looked up finally noticing him.

"Thanks Violet and your patient comes in around 9" he said hesistantly.

"What's wrong?" she looked at Dell.

"Your first patient happens to be someone named…Allan"he said not meeting her eyes. Violet laughed nervously. "Your joking right..j..joking" she shook her head leaving the room. Cooper's eyes followed Violet before he sighed going into his office and shutting the door.

"Clearly she still has issues" Addison smirked at Dell before the elevator opened once more. Pete walked in, looking dishelved and tired, his eyes deep and hollow as if he'd had no sleep for days.

"Dell" he nodded acknowledging him.

"Addison can we talk?" he didn't allow her to answer as he pulled her down the hallway.

Addison frowned deeply "Pete..you've been drinking haven't you?"

"Addison…'

"No..no…don't start…what were you thinking! "We have a practice to run Pete or have you forgotten."

"Addison..I haven't been drinking alright…ok maybe a little but can you just shut up for a second" he groaned rubbing his head.

"You know what…you are nothing but a low down…arrogant.." Incredibly handsome and intellegent man" he grinned.

Before she could reply Naomi showed up, her face in a deep frown when she spotted Pete. "Uh…Addison..I need you… now" she said still eyeing Pete suspiciously.

"Right, but first we have to deal with this…mess" she said agitated at Pete.

"I told you I'm…" he didn't finished as he collapsed on Addison.

Naomi gasped as they both pulled him into his office, and with abit of effort layed him down on the couch. Pete then began snoring loudly to their dismay. "I can't believe this" Naomi said shocked.

"Has this ever happened before?" Addison asked getting a wet towel. "Once…when…his wife died" Naomi said hesistantly.

Addison sighed before placing it on his head. "I'll get Dell to cancel his appointments for today" Naomi said frowning.

"I'm due at the children's hospital in an hour so maybe I could substitute" she continued. The door then opened gently as Dell walked in "Naomi there's a….am I interrupting?" Dell asked looking at Pete and Addison.

"Yes watch him for us" Naomi said quickly pulling Addison out the room with her. "Nai! I need to stay with him" she yelled as soon as they reached Naomi's office. "Sam proposed to me!" she said quickly running her fingers through her hair.

"Sam..what! Naomi that's great!" Addison grinned. "No it's not" she whispered to her forcefully. Addison then nodded her head. "I understand Nai…the divorce tore you apart..and you don't want to go through it again…I know…"

Naomi then sighed deeply. "Addison…I should have told you sooner.." "Told me what?" "It's Dell.." Addison looked at her confused.

"Uh…Dell.."

"Look just come by tonight I'll explain everything" she said hurridly as she saw Sam coming towards the office.

Addison managed to only nod, "I'm going to go check on Pete.." she smiled backing out of the office. As she was walking back into Pete's office, her mind felt crammed, Sam proposing to Naomi and the mysterious files on Kevin's desk proved to be draining, and after all that Pete had picked the perfect day to have a hangover.

"Dell…I got it from here" she said sighed. "He keeps murmuring your name" Dell said with a sly grin. "Ok Casanova..out!" she groaned sitting beside Pete. Dell grinned as he walked out.

Violet was in a state of panic, she had circled her office five times in a row, trying to calm herself for Allan's arrival. What upset her even more was the fact that Cooper wasn't here to comfort her…in fact he hadn't even came by her office to check on her.

"Ok Violet..just calm down..breathe..your a professional here" she said calming herself. The door then opened slowly, but to her surprised Cooper walked inside. "What do you want?" she said abit ruder than she meant.

"I'm sorry" Cooper said simply. Violet sighed "Is that it?"she looked at his crumbling expression. "Well yes "I'm sorry" used to work for us whenever I did something incredibly stupid, and then afterwards I'd hold you until your anger faded" Cooper smiled remincing. "Well time's have changed Cooper" Violet frowned at him. "I know…but I wish they hadn't" he nodded. "I loved the gift by the way…" he said softly before exiting her office. "Cooper I.." she started before she heard the slam of her door. "I loved it too" she whispered softly.

I know what your think, shortest chapter ever lol, but I wanted to give you readers at least something, hopefully I'll get to write more over the holiday weekend. College is going really good, it's so different from high school, but I love being out on my own lol, I'll try my best to put more chapters in. UTNT, Tresa (Thanks for all the great reviews!)


	8. Crossing Boundaries

"Yes..I'll tell him..thank you" Addison sighed before hanging up the phone once more.

Thanks to Pete's hangover, patients had been calling in to complain all day. Even Dell whom usually surfed during his lunch hour was overloaded with messages. Pete whom was up and roaming had fixed an herb concoction for his hangover, which was finally taking effect as she saw him enter the break room.

Addison then walked into the break area to find Pete whom was sipping on what seemed to be his eighth cup of coffee.

"Pete! What are you doing!" Addison gasped.

"Trying to stay awake...or at least get my hand eye coordination back" he then gave his annoying grin, that at one point made Addison swoon.

"Give me that" Addison rolled her eyes taking the cup out of his hands.

"Feisty now are we" he grinned. "Don't start...because of you, I'm swamped and now I can't meet Kevin tonight" she frowned grabbing a file off the counter.

Pete scoffed not saying a word, which surprised Addison. "No witty comeback this time...Wilder your losing steam" she said with a smirk before leaving the room, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

Pete sighed watching her leave, grabbing another cup of coffee before going to his office.

Naomi frowned walking into her office, the day had been extremly tiring and unsuccessful, she had to cancel her visit to the children's hospital, and she had done everything in her power to get a couple pregnant but it was impossible,the looks of despair on their faces almost made her forget her current situation, one of which was currently gazing at her from his receptionist desk.

They caught each other eyes for a few seconds before she quickly looked down.

"Naomi..can we talk?" Sam appeared in her office doorway.

"S..sure come in Sam" she forced a bright grin. "Where's Addison when you need her?" she thought grudgingly.

Sam grinned. "So, I know I said take all the time you need...but...Naomi I need to know" he looked into her eyes.

"Yes or no" he then took her hand gently.

"Before you answer just think..Maya can have a normal home again, who knows...maybe welcome a new one" he continued. Naomi expression was of shock "N..new one?" she stuttered.

"That would mean more children Naomi" he then grinned. "Uh..right.." she shook her head. "And you want that answer now" she said in a high pitched tone. "That would be good.." Sam said abit nervously.

"Naomi there's a.." Dell walked in. "Yes! Sam yes I'll marry you!" Naomi said rather loudly. Sam then grinned widely. Dell turned a color of scarlet, the files in his hand dropping to the floor.

After a long embrace from Sam, she looked up pretending as if she just noticed Dell. "Dell..you can leave early today, we've got it from here" Naomi said without looking at him. Sam was still wearing a superior grin

"You dropped something" Sam smiled, walking out of her office.

"Married..." Dell said his voice shaking so much he barely formed words.

"Yes...Dell...it's when two people.." Naomi started still not meeting his eyes.

"I know why your doing this" Dell said interrupting her. "Clearly your feelings for me have clouded your judgement.. yeah..that has to be it...yeah" Dell said talking to himself rather than her.

"Dell stop" Naomi looked down, wondering why she was near tears. "No..no I won't stop" Dell said with such an intensity that Naomi looked up.

"You don't get it do you...when I told you I loved you...I..I've never told a girl..woman that before" he laughed gently despite himself. "I mean...I had waited for months...long agonizing months...more or so torture watching you everyday, wanting you everyday...wishing I could tell you how I feel" he said shaking his head.

"Dell your just a child! You think you know what you want but you dont!" Naomi yelled, then desperately hoped that everyone had left the practice already. Dell then clenched his jaw in anger.

Naomi stood up grabbing her coat and bag, her face flustered as well, thankful for now that it had silenced Dell.

"Look...I'm sorry...whatever happened...it..just can't happen again" Naomi sighed before letting her tears fall gently.

Dell's features softened immediately, as she sat down on the couch. Dell followed and sat down beside her as well "We'll figure this out" he said thoughtfully.

"We..there is no we" she growled at him.

Dell then took a chance and pulled her into a kiss. A suprisingly passionate kiss, full of emotion and hesistation, Dell took time to admire the softness of her lips, and his heart leaped at the fact that she hadn't pulled away yet.

He then found himself working to pull of Naomi's coat, and soon he was working on the button of her satin shirt. Naomi stopped him, pulling away quite quickly "What do you think your doing?" she said snapped at him.

"I'm sorry...I would never take advantage of you, you know that" he shook his head, mentally kicking himself for not controlling himself better. "Get out" Naomi said frowning. "Now!" Naomi yelled more frustrated then angry. Dell sighed starting to leave, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of hope once more.

"A beer, no make that a vodka" Violet rambled as she sat a small bar. "No..make that two vodka's" she yelled at the waiter, after her meeting with Allan and his complete disreguard for her feelings once more, she wanted nothing more than a drink.

He nodded before retiring to the back. Another voice was heard behind her, no other than Charlotte King. "I'll get a martini" she said in her southern drawl. "I'll have what she's having" Violet gasped, the other voice belonged to Cooper.

"Oh my God" Violet gasped, trying not to overreact, "It's not like they can't have a casual drink together" she said thinking outloud. Before she could go and face them, a man stopped her in her tracks

"Violet Turner?" the man's voice said. "Yes?" she looked at him suspiciously. "You work at Oceanside Wellness Group am I correct?" he continued. "Well..yes..but..who are you?" "Officer Kevin Nelson can I ask you a few questions?" he smiled.

_Hey guys I finally got time to write I know it's been a long while sorry about that, I've been so busy, but college is great lol, I'm picking up right where I left off, Enjoy guys, Oh and thanks so much for the reviews guys! Private Practice back this fall! Yay lol, UTNT, Later guys, Tresa_


	9. The Beginning of the Night

Addison sighed happily as she slipped into her satin gown, she had just had a rather relaxing bath, which calmed her immensely. Just as she was about to to lie down the doorbell sounded.

Addison groaned pulling on her slippers and going to the door, hoping it wasn't Pete. Instead she found Naomi, shivering slightly from the wind chill, her black coat draping over her heavily.

"Naomi" Addison smiled warmly opening the door wider so she could come in.

"Addison..I said yes to Sam" Naomi managed to say. Addison noticed the unsureness in her tone and immediately brought her into the kitchen "Chocolate Chip or Cookie Dough?" she smiled pulling out two spoons.

"Cookie Dough" Naomi mumbled.

Addison nodded passing her a spoon as they both began eating. "Look Sam's handsome, successful, and one hell of a doctor..." Addison started.

"What do you think of Dell?" Naomi asked interrupting her.

"Dell.." Addison said with a surprised expression. "Dell is...umm...Dell...aspiring midwife, who thinks it's professional to wear Abercrombie and Finch" Addison smirked curiously.

"He really does care about the practice you know..." she said in a thoughtful tone. "Um..Earth to Naomi...your marrying Sam remember" Addison looking at her suspiciously.

When she could tell Naomi was lost in her thoughts, she sighed giving up on the conversation temporarily, she frowned thinking of Kevin, whom hadn't called or contacted to her since there "date".

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't notice that Naomi had starting talking again. "Sam hurt me you know...terribly and it's taken me so much time to get over that and now..." she sighed before gather her courage.

"Addison I need to tell you something" "Sure Nai, you can tell me anything" Addison smiled warmly, offering her more ice cream which she heartily accepted. "IkissedDell" she said rushing through it.

I kissed...Dell" she said slower, not meeting her eyes. "What!" Addison said looking at her. "Don't look at me like that?" Naomi retorted.

Addison was speechless for a few seconds absorbing this information. "Is this a horrible joke...or is everybody at Oceanside losing their minds" she then smirked.

"Well..Nai as I've witnessed before Dell's eh...well let's just say "lunch break" has an entirely new purpose" she smirked trying to stay serious.

"Does Sam know?" she looked at her.

"No...and it's going to stay that way" she snapped back. Before she could reply, the doorbell sounded again, "Who could that be?" Naomi asked curiously.

Addison shook her head before going to the door, to find a serious looking Pete. "What is it Pete?" she said always appreciating how handsome he always looked. "Can I come in?" he asked eying her in her gown and slippers.

Addison sighed opening the door wider for him to come in . "What's going on?" she asked, now joined by Naomi.

"It's Kevin" he frowned. "Kevin..what about him" she asked frowning.

"Cooper called me after he saw him talking to Violet..but for whatever reason he couldn't confront her, something about Charlotte King..."

"Get on with it Pete" Addison said impatiently.

"Well Cooper heard their conversation from a little sneaking, he has it out for Oceanside" he frowned now looking at Naomi.

"What do you mean, Oceanside is one of the most respectable practices in California" Naomi retorted. "He was asking Violet about the processes you and Sam went through to start Oceanside, as well as everyone's work ethics" he frowned.

"Hope your date with him was worth it" he said with a hint of bitterness.

Addison gave them a guilty frown. "The files..." she sighed. Naomi and Pete looked at each other. "Naomi...get everyone to the practice ok" she said leaving them as she ran up to her room.

"Addison wait!" Naomi yelled at her. "There's no way I'm letting Officer Kevin get near my practice" Naomi said angrily. "Don't worry Naomi...he won't" he nodded. "I'll meet you at the office in abit...I'll gather everyone" Pete nodded leaving Naomi alone in the doorway.

"Yeah can I get a bottle of your best champagne" Dell smiled brightly at the grumbling cashier.

He then checked his wallet and groaned "Make that your cheapest champagne" he shook his head. The cashier smirked before nodding and passing it to him.

"Thanks" Dell grumbled wishing he hadn't spent the last of his paycheck on the roses he'd bought for Naomi...which sadly died before he could get a chance to sneak them to her.

He had envisioned the night perfectly in his mind. He would go to Naomi, with some excuse to see her, pull out the champagne, give her his signature grin...and pray that she wouldn't kick him out.

His heart felt like it had broken in two the minute he heard her say yes, he felt like he was reliving the same sort of pain he felt while living with his parents. There was never a dull moment in the Parker household during those years.

He pushed the memories away as he neared Naomi's, but before he did, his cell ranged loudly.

"Hello?" he said casually. "Dell..can you come to the practice?" It was Cooper, somehow he'd forgotten he gave his number to him "Uh...what's going on?" he asked curiously. "Emergency meeting" he said hanging up after wards. Dell sighed slipping the champagne into his tote bag. Tonight's plans would have to be put on hold.

Naomi has left for the practice, no time to even question Addison on her behavior.

She arrived there first, and began immediately setting up for the meeting, which for the first time in the history of her career, she had fears for her practice, she had spent most of her life building it with Sam.

She then heard a loud noise, brushing it away, knowing it was most likely everyone coming in. "Naomi Bennett?" Naomi gasped at the unknown voice, but she could tell it was male.

Before she could reply, he grabbed her from behind pulling inside a patients holding room. Naomi managed to get out one cry of help before the door shut behind them.

"No...Cooper I don't want to talk about it!" Violet yelled at him. He had arrived to come take her to the meeting. "He asked me a couple of questions is all..about Naomi, Sam...actually it was more like he was trying to protect the practice.." she said thoughtfully.

"Aren't you worried" he frowned. "Of course I am..I've been trying to contact Naomi since it happened...it's not everyday you get questioned by a cop" she sighed.

"He'll question all of us at some point" she frowned sighing, the thought of seeing him with Charlotte still lingering. "You didn't see anything else today did you?" he asked quickly. "No..nothing at all" Violet sighed before they got into the car together.

Dell started to walk inside the practice, until he noticed the light's were off, he was curious to know why no one was here yet.

He cautiously walked inside, feeling something was off the minute he did. "Naomi!" he yelled looking around, turning on the lights. He relaxed when he saw the light on in Naomi's office, shaking his head.

Just as suspected, cars started arriving, first Violet walked in followed by Cooper whom looked pensive, then Sam and Pete, whom were in deep conversation, followed by an exhausted Addison whom gave him a begrudging look as she passed him.

Yet the whole time, his mind wondered to where Naomi could be. Suddenly the lights shut off. "What the..." Pete gasped. "Hmm...I knew that generator was no good" Cooper smirked when the lights didn't return automatically. "Great...this is great...where is Nai?"

Addison said placing her hands her hips looking at Sam. "She's probably just checking on Mya, she went to a sleepover tonight" Sam said though he looked slight worried. Addison pulled out her cell, calling her, everyone gasped when the sound of ringing could be heard in her office.

"Something's not right here" Dell spoke up. "Good call.."Pete murmured.

Hey everyone, I had even more time to write, so I'm happy to update, the next chapter will most likely end all this, I don't want to drag this part out, then we can get on to the really good part of the story lol, thanks for the reviews guys, if you have any suggestion, or anything you'd like to see in the fanfic, don't hesitate (UTNT) Tresa


	10. Into the Night

"Please…just tell me what you want?" Naomi's voice shook gently, looking towards the man whose face was behind a black mask. 

"You don't know" he let out a gentle laugh.

Naomi's fear doubled when he did so. "No…please…refresh my memory" Naomi managed, her voice shaking tremendously. 

The gun, which was seen clearly from his pants pocket, had forced Naomi into a near paralyzed position; he'd forced her all the way down to the buildings basement, where a tiny light crept in, if she shouted loud enough it was possible for someone to hear through the cracks, she just couldn't risk that yet. 

He laughed once more before sitting across from her "You…broke my wife's spirit, this place destroyed her, she came here for your help to have a child…and now…our child's dying" he said coldly, his eyes darting to hers. 

"I want….you…to cure her…and if not." he stood up and pulled off this jacket revealing a ticking bomb. 

"You and this practice…will be gone…forever" he grinned. "Or...you and your husband can simply write me a check for 1 million dollars….your choice" he said simply. 

Naomi then gasped, unable to speak, but the most surprising was what came into her thoughts at the exact same moment…Dell. 

Naomi gathered her courage before speaking. "I…I…don't understand…we do all that we can for our patients here." she said stuttering. 

"You've met her before I believe…name's Elly" he grinned. 

"Elly…" Naomi then remembered. "Your baby's at the children's hospital…" she said slowly her memory flooding back. "Enough refreshing then" he replied coldly.

Addison carefully went into Naomi's office, picking up the ringing phone. "This isn't like Nai…" she frowned worriedly. 

"Maybe she went downstairs or out to the drive in to pick up something to eat" Cooper suggested. 

"No…she takes this everywhere, it's like her lifeline" Addison frowned deeply. 

"Well then I suggest we either look around here, or go downstairs…we could all just be overacting" Pete spoke up calmly. "Of course you'd say that" Addison murmured.

"Alright first of all we need someone to go the generator…"Addison said looking towards Sam.

"I'll do it" Dell said quickly causing everyone to stare. "I was quite the electrician for my papa" he said defiantly, though his thoughts were only on Naomi at the moment.

"Alright then Sam go with Dell...make sure everything's in order" Addison said without thinking, stopping Dell's protests. "The most important thing right now is to find Naomi…which starts with us having lights" Addison continued before Sam reluctantly nodded his head.

"Come on then" Sam sighed setting off with Dell in tow to the basement. Dell gave Addison a glare before following. 

Everyone was so much into their own thoughts that they barely noticed the heated discussion going on between Cooper and Violet. 

"No…no, if you want to have sex with Charlotte King then that's your business!" Violet yelled.

"I didn't want you to find out this way…" Cooper sighed. 

"It started out completely platonic I swear to you Violet" he urged

"Platonic…I'm sick of your lies Cooper…and I'm sick of you….our friendship is over!" she then slammed the door going into her office. 

"Violet…" he groaned banging on her door.

"Violet please…" Cooper continued.

Addison raised her eyebrows…I can't believe those two." she shook her head, noticing that Pete had been gazing at her.

"What?" she said a slight blush came to her cheeks. 

"Nothing…you just…." He then got closer to her. "Your worried…frustrated…tired, though you have gotten rid of those bags under your eyes" he smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Addison rolled her eyes as they walked down the hall, searching the rooms for Naomi. 

"And…to me...you've never looked more beautiful" he grinned stopping as they neared the end of the hall. 

"I'm about to do something completely irrational for this kind of situation" he smirked. 

"What would that…" Addison started before Pete pulled her into kiss. 

Dell was getting angrier by the minute; Sam didn't want to listen to a word he'd said. The same thing he'd done since he proclaimed his love for Naomi to him. 

Though he understood perfectly well, Sam was once his mentor, then he moved to his competition and now…he had crossed the enemy line. "Damn...it's locked…" Sam groaned. Dell said nothing…because like he'd told Sam a couple of minutes ago...he'd heard something, and now it was clearer then ever before.

"Shh!" Dell said forcefully, though they were almost complete darkness, a tiny light creaked through the door.

Naomi had heard the slight turning of the doorknob; she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to scream for help. Her captor was lounging his gun pointed at her now for any slight movement.

She was working on writing a check for him, her pen scratching slowly against the check causing her hands to shake gently. 

"One million dollars…and no less Mrs. Bennett" he said with a grin.

"What was that?" he said pointing the gun at her threateningly. He then moved towards the door gently. Naomi then took her chance, "Help please! Someone please!" she yelled. 

Dell and Sam gasped. "Naomi!" Dell yelled his voice shaking gently.

Sam immediately started kicking at the door, successfully knocking it down on his third try.

The man let out another laugh…"Welcome Dr. Bennett" he grinned widely, his gun pointing at them both. "Have a seat" he urged. 

Dell then saw Naomi, his heart leaping with fear and anticipation…he then knew what he had to do, he'd do anything to spare Naomi. He gripped his champagne bottle which was hidden in his messenger bag, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. 

Just as Sam began to sit down, he waited until his back was turned. Dell then put all his strength into pulling off the perfect hit, the bottle smashed against the mans head, knocking him out cold. 

Sam quickly grabbed the gun only giving Dell a slight nod of approval. Naomi then glanced at Dell, a look of shock and admiration on her face before she gasped once more. "He…has a bomb!" she said quickly as Sam discovered it.

"I...I can do it" Naomi spoke up, her hands shaking. "I can detonate it" she said with an air of confidence.

Dell couldn't help but pull her into a hug before she continued. Sam frowned at them, but continued to survey "Naomi….I'm certain it's the red wire….trust me."Sam said reassuringly. 

Dell then took a second glance at it. "No... Sam, it can't be the red one…the blue wire Naomi…the red's going to cause an opposite reaction" Dell said confidently.

"I...I…" Naomi looked at them both. "Hurry we're running out time do it now Naomi!" Sam yelled. 

"Naomi, take a deep breath and trust me…the blue wire..." Dell looked into her eyes nodding as she returned the gaze. Naomi closed her eyes just as she grabbed the blue wire, pulling the wire out successfully. 

The clock immediately blinked off. "Oh my God! We did it!" Naomi pulled Dell into a hug. "No...you did…" Dell grinned. "Thank God you're alright" Sam spoke up after clearing his throat. Naomi gave a Sam a warm smile, before frowning gently knowing what she had to do.

_Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate your feedback, I hope you guys like this one, didn't have much time since I'm on Spring Break, but I did enjoy writing this chapter, everything with cop guys should be cleared upby next chap toooh and a new coupleas well loland nope it's not Dell/Naomi at least not yet lol, UTNT, Tresa_


	11. Back To Where They Were

Naomi smiled as the sun began to rise, she was relieved, nervous, and confused as she looked at her ring sparkling in the sunlight. She watched pensively as the last police car strolled away, feeling that the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"What a night huh?" Addison said softly behind her.

"You could say that again" Naomi sighed giving her a hug.

Addison smiled. "You go home and get some rest Nai" she nodded.

"Rest..who needs rest on a day like this" Naomi grinned. "I mean look at how beautiful it is out here" she continued.

Addison raised her eyebrows "Eh...yeah...I'm going to bed" she laughed giving her another hug before heading to her car. Naomi couldn't help but notice the sly smile Addison gave to Pete whom was standing near Violet.

"We'll talk later" Addison said to Naomi with a small grin.

Naomi smirked turning around and walking back inside the practice, immediately seeing Dell whom looked quite shaken, staring blankly off into space at the reception desk.

She couldn't help but give him a warm smiled as she approached him. "You should be home, getting some rest" Naomi said softly.

"I can't sleep..." he said sternly. "Naomi...I..almost lost you" he shook his head.

"Dell..." Naomi started before she noticed his gaze upon her ring.

Naomi then took it off placing it inside her shirt pocket. She noticed a small smile appear on Dell's lips before he stood up and sighed.

"Naomi...pulling off that ring isn't going to make this situation go away...when your ready for a real man...you'll know where to find me" he shook his head walking out of the practice.

Naomi gazed after him for a few seconds, her thoughts boggled, she grabbed her jacket out of the office and went to go find Sam.

"Pete...Pete" Violet said looking up at him, trying her hardest to break him out of his gaze. He then looked down as if he was confused to see her standing there "Huh?" he said taking another sip of coffee.

"Can you please not use all of the creamer!" she said agitated.

"Oh...sorry" he mumbled.

Violet managed to smirk. "So what did Addison do this time?" she asked.

"Addison...ah yes..that annoying red head" he spoke up.

"Oh really...that's the same gaze I have when I look at Bill" she said simply, putting sugar in her coffee.

"Bill...as in Bill Clinton" he then laughed.

"Yeah...I find him very..stimulating in fact" she retorted. "Wait..how'd you know that!" she said quickly.

"I have to say Violet, some screen savers you have" he laughed once more.

She rolled her eyes before muttering "Charlotte King...my god" she shook her head. Pete decided not to ask, as he saw Violet grab one of her stress balls from the counter.

"You know Violet...I could help with..your stress..." he said hesitantly.

"With your healing herbs..I'll pass" she said rather snappishly. Pete then felt a sudden urge to know what was bothering her besides her usually confrontations with Cooper and Allan.

"Women" he muttered. "Always so picky, but they never know what they really want" he said absentmindedly.

Violet laughed "Pete..would you like a session this afternoon I can pencil you in"

Pete smirked "I don't need a shrink" he said pouring himself another cup of coffee. "What exactly do you need then?" Violet said curiously. Pete looked at Violet before sighing, downing the cup of coffee.

"Sam..please I'm fine" she smiled as he massaged her back gently.

"You've had a rough night...just trying to make you relax" he said stopping.

"Sam...remember when...we used to go out" she said hesitantly.

"What do you mean we go out" he smiled.

"I mean...when we used to go to nice dinners, and then the jazz clubs you took me to" she continued.

"How could I forget...what about them" he said looking up at her.

"I...nothing" she started giving him a forced smile.

Sam nodded before kissing her forehead. "I'll be back in an hour, got a client who needs a house call" he smiled grabbing his jacket as he left. Naomi sighed, it would be hours before Mya got home from school and sleep wouldn't come for her, she then smiled as she pulled off her robe and went to her closet, searching for the perfect outfit to wear to the beach.

"Hi..Kevin it's me...can you please meet me...at my house...it's urgent" she sighed leaving him a fifth message, before turning off her phone.

The kiss with Pete had made her longing for him grow stronger for some reason she couldn't explain, and she believed that Kevin was trying to protect the practice from the incident last night, she had to know for certain that his intentions were good.

Addison peered out her window before the doorbell rang gasping as she spotted Pete...with Violet, they seemed to be sharing some kind of joke, or either drunk...which she believed was the latter.

She quickly went down to answer expecting to see Pete's charming face, instead she saw rather colorful dressed Naomi, wearing a beach hat, and sunglasses.

Addison's eyes widened "What's the occasion..for this..ensemble" she smirked peaking over Naomi's shoulder at the same time to spot look for Pete and Violet.

"Up for the beach" Naomi grinned.

Addison shook her head "You are something else Naomi...after the night you've had...look...go home..get some sleep...this isn't healthy" she smirked.

"Looks like your going to miss...this then" she smiled pulling out a bottle of her finest champagne. "I'll be ready in 15 minutes" Addison smirked.

Dell groaned as he dragged his surfboard onto the shore, he couldn't concentrate at all, in fact he'd lost focus so much over the past week that his surfing had became horrible.

He frowned sitting down in his fold out chair, ignoring the constant glances from a group of girls over near the food stand.

He then saw Addison and to his complete surprise Naomi, looking amazing in her beach ensemble, sure it wasn't a dazzling red two piece like Addison wore, but a simple white tank top with shorts, so sophisticated, so...Naomi."

He grinned as she approached forgetting the sternness he'd shown her this morning. "Dell" Naomi said as if she were surprised to see him.

Addison smirked before leaving them grabbing a drink from the stand.

"She knows.." Naomi spoke before Dell could question.

"You told her" Dell said slightly blushing.

"Of course I told her" she replied simply. "You look...wow...amazing" he said giving her his signature grin.

He couldn't help but notice her eyes scanning his body, which happened to be soaking wet. "Dell..." she looked at him pensively "Yes Naomi..." he said softly "Do you think you can give me a surfing lesson" she smiled softly.

_Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews, I finally had time to get a new chapter in, college is about to end soon so hopefully I can pick up the speed on some of these chapters, oh and feel free to put any ideas or thoughts you have in your reviews, Thanks! UTNT, Tresa_


	12. Write More or Leave It

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Once more college has me busy. Since Private Practice is returning October 1st, I'm not sure if I should update the story anymore, I might have time to just finish it or close it off for now. If you guys like the story please leave a comment for me to write more, or just leave it. Thanks, I'll probably add another chapter in the incoming week anyway though UTNT, Tresa


	13. Lesson One

"Surfing...lesson..." Dell smirked.

"You seriously want a surfing lesson?" Dell continued his smirk slowing forming into a grin.

"Your laughing at me" Naomi gasped.

"No..no..I'm just...shocked...and...flattered...and.." "I cannot believe that all they serve here is frozen yogurt, does no one in L.A. eat the real stuff anymore" Addison complained walking up to them, a drink in her hand.

Dell laughed nervously clearing his throat gently.

"Oh...ohh...was I interrupting" Addison smirked.

"Uh Addison would you like to join in our surfing lesson?" Naomi asked ignoring Dell's stare.

"Surfing lesson...since when do you surf?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Since she found a teacher" Dell grinned uneasily. "Is that so...no...I'm fine...you two...go surf away" Addison smirked. Dell couldn't stop himself from grinning, the prospect of having a surfing lesson alone with Naomi was exhilirating, yet...terrifying. "Ready Naomi.." Dell smiled warmly.

Naomi nodding "No laughing at me Addison".

" No laughs will be heard I promise" Addison smiled shaking her head before downing her drink.

"What's this all about?" Dell asked once they reached the shoreline. "What do you mean?" Naomi blushed slightly.

"The outfit...the new interest in water sports.." he smirked. "Nothing wrong with trying new things.." she smiled.

"Obviously" Dell said looking over at her, his eyes locking with hers for a few seconds. Naomi quickly looked down.

"Why exactly are you asking me to do this?" Dell spoke up suddenly. "Why..because I want to learn..." she retorted. Dell took a deep breath, knowing that expressing his thoughts at the time wouldn't be the best idea. He then grabbed his surfboard setting down on the sand.

"Fine...lesson one" he started curtly. "Balance is key..without balance, you fall, without concentration you fall, you and the board are one" Dell said in a serious tone. "Right.."Naomi nodded.

"So..where's my board?" she asked.

"It's best that you start learning with one" Dell nodded.

Naomi fought with herself for a few seconds, this was supposed to be her moment of freedom and letting go, but instead she found herself strugging to overcome her feelings. "Naomi?" Dell looked at her.

"Dell this..." Naomi stopped as she spotted Sam walking over to Addison.

"I can't do this right now...I mean the tide looks pretty rough" she explained. Dell looked out over the calm sea, then over to Addison and to his surprise Sam. "Another day then?" Dell asked trying to hide his disappointment. "Uh...yeah.." Naomi smiled already walking back towards Addison. Dell groaned kicking the sand, wondering if he'd ever measure up to Sam's apparent hold on her.

"Oh my god that's you!" Violet laughed flipping through the yearbook. "Hey no laughing I was known as Wild Wilder back in those days" Pete grinned sitting down beside her on the couch.

Pete had decided to spend the evening with Violet respectively, after their talk he felt strangely curious to know more about her current problems. "Wild Wilder...I don't think so, those glasses do you no justice" she laughed.

"Alright fine...so I wasn't Wild Wilder, but I am now" he grinned. Violet then closed the yearbook, taking the bottle of wine and downing some without a glass. "Ever wish you could back to those days?" she asked.

"High school no way in hell...College...now that I could handle" Pete smiled. Violet sighed. "You know what Pete, I spent eight years of my life in college...studying pschology, medicine...philosophy even" Violet started.

"And look where I am now..." she shook her head. "Your a therapist who needs a therapists" Pete laughed.

Violet gasped hitting him with a pillow. "I do not need a therapist...well after I heard Cooper's with Charlotte King then now I probably do" she continued.

"Cooper's with Charlotte King!" Pete sat up suddenly. "Oh...I wasn't supposed to say that was I...opps..." she laughed.

"Violet I think you've had way to much to drink to say something like that, I'll get rid of it" he laughed starting to get up.

"No...no leave it...I need this tonight" she insisted pushing him back onto the couch gently. "Alright alright, my god you woman can be pushy" Pete laughed.

Violet ignored him turning on the television before looking at him. "We're pushy because you men never seem to get it" she smiked.

"Get what?" Pete looked at her cluelessly taking a sip of wine.

Violet rolled her eyes before grabbing the bag of chips on the table. "Exactly" she laughed shaking her head.

"Pete.." Violet looked over at him. "Yep?" he turned to her. "When will things be right again?" she sighed.

"When you make them right" Pete smirked. "Now shut it your ruining the movie" he snapped playfully. Pete sat back in the couch slowly placing his arm around Violet, for some reason he felt like doing that. It has been too long since he had a woman for company like this. Holding Violet felt warm and inviting, a feeling that Pete hadn't felt in a long while.

Addison watched intently as Naomi and Sam talked, yet she couldn't listen to a word of it. Where was Kevin? Why hadn't he called back yet? What the hell were Violet and Pete doing together? Addison sighed, the worries were contiously building up, so much in fact that the prospect of Dell and Naomi's heated moment did little to effect her.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Addison smiled.

"That's your third one.." Naomi frowned.

"If you haven't notice Naomi, I can handle a lot of bubbly" she laughed.

"Says the world class neorosurgen" Dell smiled walking up behind her.

"Dr Bennet.." Dell said in the happiest tone he could muster. "Beautiful day...why arent you...working again?" he continued.

"Well I thought I'd spend the beautiful day with my beautiful wife" Sam grinned kissing Naomi's cheek.

"Right..I'm gonna get that drink now" Addison said qucikly, noticing a slight tension.

"Can I come with?" Dell asked. "Can you even drink?" Addison laughed gently. Dell blushed scarlet. "Of course he can" Naomi retorted, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows. Addison then dragged Dell away, heading towards the pier.

"I need a favor.." Dell asked hopefully.

"Oh is that so?" Addison looked over at him. "Look, whatever happened between Naomi and I...is our business...but you should know, I have no interest in her whatsoever" Dell started.

"It was a mistake a huge mistake and I want nothing more then to take back what happened" he continued. Addison then laughed gently once more, partly because of Dell, the other part because of how much alcohol she had consumed.

"Alright fine...what's the favor then?" "I want you to tell her to marry Sam, encourage her that it's the right thing" Dell said slowly. "Is that all you wanted?" Dell stopped looking at her before taking the glass of wine out her hands and downing it.

"That...and a drink" he grinned before turning and walking away. Once he was out of Addison's sight, his grin crumbled, it was one of the hardest conversations he'd made in his life. He knew he had to keep this up, it was the only way he could get through to Naomi.

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, it's good to be back writing again, thanks for all the reviews and I will continue to write on this. Addison and Kevin was lacking in this chapter, but no worries the next chapter will have plenty, and don't worry Dell and Naomi are far from over :-), Next chapter should be in very soon! Thanks guys! UTNT, Tresa


	14. Repression

"No she isn't available at the moment…." Dell sighed.

"I can book you an appointment later in the day….no like I said miss she isn't available….I happen to be in my twenties" he argued before muttering a quick goodbye, slamming the phone down in the process.

"Easy on the phone man…" Cooper smirked walking towards him, a grin plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Dell asked frowning as he sat down in his chair.

"You were right" he grinned. "Right about what?" Dell asked.

"Your secret to woman thing, the giving them what they want…" Cooper grinned. "It worked….man did it work" Cooper grinned wider.

Dell didn't speak as he handed him his file. "Glad to be of help" he said in a forceful tone.

The fact that he'd felt completely miserable since last night, dampened his mood severely. He couldn't stand being in this position, telling the woman he loved to love someone else.

The pain aching in his chest was almost to much to bear, he didn't know how he was going to make it through the rest of the day.

Dell sighed shaking his head. He had to get through this. He had to do this for Naomi.

"I…can't do this" Dell said aloud running his hands through his hair. "Do what?" Addison had appeared, and for the first time since she started working here, she appeared worse for wear.

Her usually neatly brushed hair was out of place, and her clothes were much to loose fitting for Addison's taste.

"Uh...nothing...are you alright?" Dell asked quickly. "Fine...perfectly fine...no rain see" she smiled pointing outside.

"You just...look so.." Dell started.

"Stop...I am fine I assure you..." she snapped jerking her files away from him.

"Did you tell her?" he asked ignoring her actions. "Yes...I did, I'm helping her coordinate the wedding actually." Addison smiled gently.

Dell's heart broke into pieces at that statement, what he had wanted was happening. "Oh.." he managed unable to speak.

Luckily Addison had turned her attention elsewhere. Pete had walked in along with Violet.

"Oh Pete! That was hilarious! Do another one!" Violet laughed hysterically.

"I am not doing another Bill impression..." Pete smirked uneasily.

"Bill impressions" Addison piped in. "Have you seen them?" Violet smiled.

"No...unfortunately not..." Addison smiled gently. "What happened to you...did those dreams about me keep you up last night?" Pete grinned eyeing her.

"No...I believe those dreams about Kevin did" Addison grinned.

Pete frowned gently "So sorry to hear your having nightmares"

Violet then cleared her throat. "Come on Pete...your supposed to show me that...soothing lotion you mixed up" she smiled at him. "Oh...right...Violet I did, could you just give us a few sec.." Pete started. "I don't have time to wait" Violet insisted dragging him away.

Addison sighed shaking her head before going back to Dell "Do you think some thing's...iffy about those two?" she asked.

Dell only smiled at her, his thoughts drifting away to Naomi once more.

As if on cue Naomi walked in, looking more radiant then he'd ever seen her. Her was curled to perfection, her clothing organized and professional, and top off her outfit, large black sunshades.

Dell couldn't breathe for a second, almost completely entranced by her.

"Naomi...there you are...thank god..." Addison ran up to her.

"I need to talk to you..." she continued.

"Addison...you might want to sit down" Naomi sighed deeply.

As she took off her sunglasses Dell noticed her eyes were slightly red, and at that moment his entrancement turned into concern. "Naomi...what's wrong?" Addison gasped.

"Kevin..." Naomi started. "Kevin gave us a notice...the reason he's investigating us...we're being a sued by a number of patients" she said slowly.

"What!" Addison gasped sitting down slowly.

"He says that Sam and I could be prosecuted and charged thousands...even millions..." Naomi started trying to control the tears from flowing.

"For what?" Addison asked shocked.

"Apparently..." Naomi then looked around, spotting Dell staring at her intently from the desk. Naomi sighed. "We'll finish this in my office..." she frowned eyeing Dell.

"I believe this is something the whole practice needs to know" Dell spoke up.

Addison frowned nodding gently "He's right...eventually but right now please just tell me what's going on"

Naomi nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she lead Addison to her office. Naomi closed the door leaning against it as tears filled her eyes. "When Sam and I first started the practice...we faced many problems...financially and we had to find a way to get patients here.." she said slowly.

"Sam borrowed money from his family, whom were considerable more wealthy then mine were" Naomi continued. "That year was a good year...we helped dozens of couples get pregnant, we we're on top of the world" Naomi smiled gently.

"What happened?" Addison frowned.

"The process and medication we were using for these couples...were illegal in the states...some even deadly." "Sam and I had no idea...we were young, naive, and eager to ..." Naomi then broke down into tears.

Addison ran over to her, hugging her tightly "Naomi...oh god why didn't you ever tell me this?" Addison gasped holding her tight.

"I couldn't...I couldn't tell anyone...now look what's happened?" Naomi cried.

"This practice is my life..." "Wait...that was years ago...why are they investigating it now?" Addison frowned.

"Whatever we used on them...apparently passes on...and on..." she looked down. Addison gasped.

Dell then opened the door slowly. "Addison...Pete needs you...for some kind of medicine check" Dell said slowly. Addison sighed before hugging Naomi once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can" Addison nodded walking out of her office.

Dell quickly shut the door behind her. "You've been crying...I can't stand to see you this way.." he said softly.

Naomi didn't answer, her face looking towards the floor. "Your just a child, you have no idea what's going on right now..." she shook her head.

"Damn it Naomi!" Dell pounded his fist on her desk, surprising her.

"You accuse me of being a child, when I've shown to you over and over again the man I am" he started.

"The minute you get scared you hide behind that..." he frowned his voice rising. "Tell me what's going...tell me what you want..." Dell begged.

"Dell I don't have time for this" Naomi started. Dell took a deep breath before continuing.

"Naomi...look just put everything aside, just tell me..." He then looked at her hand, the sparkling diamond was placed on her finger once more.

Surprisingly a smirk came over his face "I see you followed my advice"

Naomi looked at him. "It's what you wanted right" she sighed before sitting down at her desk.

"Naomi...you have...no idea..."Dell started.

"Dell...it doesn't matter anymore...everything I thought...everything I've worked for..."

"Is right in front of you" Dell smiled gently.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard outside. "What in the world?" Naomi gasped.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Addison yelled. "Was that the only reason you interested in me!" she yelled. Kevin stood across from her. "Addison please..." he started. "I defended you! I would never think..."

"I'm doing my job...I had no choice in the matter Addison!" Kevin said trying to calm down.

"I only need to speak to Naomi...and you..." he added softly. Addison turned to see that nearly everyone was out of their offices. Pete was watching them intently almost daring to jump into the conversation, while Violet gaped at them. Addison sighed not willing to fight with him any longer. "You've got five minutes"

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's so much fun writing these and I love to keep building the plots! Lots more to come. I can't wait until the new season! October 1st! UTNT, Tresa


	15. Reopening Day

Naomi closed her eyes tightly to shut the images out her mind, yet no matter what she did she couldn't stop replaying them. The look of utter betrayal on Dell's face to the look of sympathy on Addison's.

"You asleep?" Sam sighed walking into her office.

"No.." she muttered opening her eyes, squinting as daylight streamed in.

"Today's reopening day" he smiled.

The memories then flooded back, Naomi had been forced to close the practice for a month for investigations. After what seemed like an enternity for them, Kevin had given them the approval to open back up for business.

Is everyone here?" Naomi looked at Sam.

"Yes except..."Dell" they said together.

Dell had stormed out that afternoon, the conversation ringing through her mind. "No Naomi, there's nothing to discuss!" Dell yelled. "You lied to me...you lied to everyone..."

"Dell...please" Naomi sighed. "Just go.." he shook his head.

The soft knock on her door lead her out of her thoughts. "We have a patient guys" It was none other then Addison, wearing a suprisingly huge smile upon her long locks had been mostly chopped off to Naomi's disapproval, and as usual she wore a rather form fitting dress.

Naomi took a soft breath sitting up, looking over at Sam. "Well...come on you two, it's time to ..."

"Get back on the saddle" Naomi finished laughed softly.

Sam nodded trying to hide his frown as he excused himself leaving them alone. "You know...that hair cuts suits you" Naomi grinned. "Oh stop pretending you like it" Addison laughed looking over at her.

No I don't want to talk about Kevin and yes it's over" she said simply. "I wasn't going to ask...I...just" Naomi stopped.

"Look at what he did you...to the practice..I couldn't forgive him after that" she shook her head.

"Look....new business cards!" Violet peeked in. "See, it has my full name too" she continued. Naomi and Addison looked over at Violet before taking a soft sigh. "That is the last time I try to cheer you guys up" Violet smirked.

"I need coffee..that would cheer me up" Naomi frowned sitting up.

"Or..." Addison stopped herself from going further, looking at the empty receptionist desk. Violet then looked at the clock. "I believe we should get to work, the first patient we had wanted to see Pete...sadly" she shook her head before leaving Naomi's office.

Addison sighed "Well if you really want too we could go through those super expensive bridal gowns again" she suggested. "No...I mean it's our first day back, we should get used to doing real work again" Naomi insisted.

"I am your official wedding planner...well partially officially and I will not have my best friend married in anything but the official Vera Wang collection" Addison teased. "I told you simple and affordable is the way to go" Naomi smiled. "Fine fine...have it your way" Addison shrugged spotting Pete leaving his office with a rather smug grin.

"Must have went well.." Addison smirked watching the young woman leaving with him.

"Well Pete's got the magic touch I've heard" Naomi teased. Addison laughed "Don't you even think about trying his "defatalotor" she shook her head. Before Naomi could retaliate Cooper stormed out of the elevator, clearly sleep deprived, Naomi however was to busy staring at Dell's empty desk to notice.

"Thanks for helping out" Dell smiled "Yeah..that'll be $30.50" the mover nodded. Dell pulled out his last stash of cash for the week placing some in the mover's hand. "Enjoy the new place Mr. Parker" was heard as Dell turned to face his new apartment.

He then took a huge sigh there were boxes everywhere, not to mention the repairs he still needed to do on the place. "Unemployment definately doesn't work for me" Dell muttered. After a week or two of unsuccessful job searching he had turned towards his papa for help. He sighed carrying a box in his bedroom before checking his phone, which was full of missed calls.

Dell had heard of the practice reopening, and apart of him wanted to jump for joy and run there, and another part never wanted to see it again. Naomi had called him twice today,but he couldn't bring himself to answer. All of her lies had led to the practice's undoing, he couldn't just come crawling back to them like a lost puppy.

The doorbell then sounded softly "Coming.." "I must have forgotten...." he started as he opened the door. "....something" he gasped seeing Naomi standing in front in him


	16. My Private Practice Rant

My Small Private Practice Rant

As much as I love the Dell/Naomi ship, season 2 has been seriously lacking any kind of relationship between them. Last season ended with Dell proclaiming his love and promising "to fight" for Naomi and now were left with "I get it there is no us"....way to fight for your woman Dell. Now don't get me wrong I'm still a fan, season 2 has been really good, but I feel they are forcefully making Dell into this role of "the responsible Man". Dell having a daughter was just to simply put into the storyline. This should have progressed slowly, causing more shock and it should have shown Naomi's reactions to the idea more. Sure we got to see a more mature Dell, but I hope I'm not the only one who misses the innocence that Dell brought to the practice. Since the Archer incident I almost found myself routing for that ship, there has barely been any indication whatsoever that Dell wants to pursue Naomi, despite a few glances here and there. I could go on and on about this, but I'll stop ...for now lol, thanks for all the reviews guys, and I can't wait to see what happens on the incoming season! UTNT, Tresa


	17. Introductions

Dell stepped back in shock, as he saw her, his eyes not meeting hers as he spoke softly.

"What do you want Naomi?" he said softly, his voice faultering.

"I came to check up on you...and your new place, we haven't spoke in..." Naomi started.

"Look I told you, I'm not coming back, I refuse" he snapped before turning to walk in, leaving the door opened for her.

"I'm...not asking you to come back" she spoke softly, and for the first tme Dell turned to look at her.

Her hair was perfectly placed as well as her outfit, she must have came straight from the practice. "What do you want then!" he yelled at her. She then stepped towards him, pulling out a small card from her purse.

"I wanted to give you an invitation...Addison made them...I..I told her not to overdue it...but.." she then stopped as she saw his expression.

"You just love rubbing this marriage in my face don't you" Dell snapped once more. "Please...just leave!" he cried attempting to yell at her.

Naomi gasped turning away. "This isn't easy for me you must know that.."she cried. Dell then sighed deeply, his body calming as she spoke.

"Don't cry Naomi....I'll come...if it's what you want" he frowned walking towards her. Naomi turned towards him quickly wiping up the tears that were forming. "Naomi.." he said softly gently caressing her cheek, admiring her features.

"Yes..." she gasped holding her breath gently. "Could you just.."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, Dell quickly came to his sense parting from Naomi at once. He then quickly went to the door opening it slowly. "Dell? Dell is that really you?" a voice asked. Dell gasped loudly seeing the woman in front of him, a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Heather?" "Oh Dell!" she smiled hugging him. "It's been to long....way to long" she sighed before looking in.

"Oh you have company...I'm sorry...I should go" Heather spoke quickly.

"No...no this is...Naomi...I mean.. my boss...whose name is Naomi" Dell said quickly. "Naomi Bennett" Naomi smiled walking up to the doorway. "This is Heather...my...ex" Dell looked down.

He had spoken to Naomi before about his disasterous relationship with her. The drugs, the drinking, the days when he had nothing to look forward to in life.

"Oh..."Naomi managed before quickly smiling. "It's great to meet any friend of Dell's...I'm going to go" Naomi said quickly. "Dell" she nodded before leaving. Dell watched her as she made her way to her car, a soft frown upon her face.

"Looks like your doing good for yourself" Heather smiled.

He then put his focus all of his focus on her, the years had been good to her despite their past tramas. "I could say the same for you" he nodded going over and starting to unpack another box. "What are you doing here?' he asked suddenly.

"I need your help..." she said softly. "You need money" he replied simply. "No...I need a place...for our daughter.." she said slowly. "Our daughter.." Dell gasped dropping the box the ground in shock.

Addison stared at her cell phone continously, hoping that it would ring. Her thoughts had ranged from Kevin to Pete even to her brother Archer of whom she hadn't spoke to in ages. She sighed as she sat back in her couch, downing the last bit of wine from the bottle.

The first day of the practice had been a success, with many of their patients coming back to them, she should have been grateful to see so many familiar faces. Yet her anger with Kevin had yet to subside, her mind going back to their last phone call.

"I can't believe you would do this!" she shouted. "It's my job Addison, I had no choice!" Kevin yelled. "You always have a choice!" "The world has laws Addison, they can't be bended, no matter how personal the case may be" he sighed.

"The way you handled it was beyond unacceptable, you had already assumed Naomi guilty before a thorough investigation!"

"You know nothing of the stress of this case, nor what I risked taking it on...I did it for you...for us, I tried to save Naomi from the repercussions" Kevin spoke thoughtfully.

"Nothing I do is enough for "Addison Forbes Montgomery" and it never will be!"

Addison shook her head gently as she cleared away the thoughts. Kevin had been right on some counts, but she couldn't admit it to herself yet. The afternoon sun was shining brightly as she looked outside, she had planned to dine out with Naomi, but as usual she was stuck within her own complications, she felt incredibly lonely.

She smiled as she looked out the window seeing Sam on his treadmill, no doubt singing along to his oldies. Sam seemed the least affected by everything, he kept his usual calmness and confidence, which kept everyone's spirits up for the time being. Addison sighed pulling on her workout clothes, jogging would at least keep her mind off a couple of things, one of the most surprising of things, her interesting thoughts pertaining to Pete.

"Get yourself together Addison" she laughed gently to herself before shutting the door behind her. After a few seconds she found a comfortable pace, smiling as the soft wind calmed her. "See...I'm fine..." she said aloud, as the park came in view. "I don't need Kevin....or Pete...or Derek..." she continued as she ran faster.

"Or Archer...hmm but that handbag in the window of Saks is a must" she thought smiling. "That handbag looks just like my first date with...Kevin..." she sighed. "That arrogant self absorbed..." she gasped as she suddenly fell to the ground, not noticing the figure in front of her.

She groaned loudly as she rolled over, scraping her elbow in the process. "Oh my god! Are you alright!" a voice said.

"Sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going.." the voice continued quickly.

"A little help please" Addison managed as she looked up at the figure, it was a man, she quickly assumed that he was around her age, another appealing aspect was that he was incredible attractive. "Of course..." he said quickly pulling her up with ease.

"You should really watch where your going..." she groaned.

"Sorry...I was lost in thought you could say" he said frowned. "You scraped your elbow...I should take a look at it. he insisted. "No...it's fine I'm..." she started. "I'm a doctor I insist" he smiled. "My name's Noah by the way" he smiled widely.

"Addison.." she smiled a soft blush coming to her cheeks.

"Chinese or Mexican" Cooper asked. "Definitely Chinese" Violet answered smiling.

"Or we could go for pizza" he suggested. "I could go for pizza" Violet nodded.

"Chicken..." "Cooper will please make up your mind" she laughed. "I think we've went through all the food there is" Cooper laughed softly lost in thoughts.

"Are things alright with Charlotte?" she asked him curiously. "You seriously want to hear about my relationship with Charlotte King right now?" Cooper looked at her.

"Fine your right I don't" she laughed. Cooper smiled "Things are...interesting" Violet sighed nodding before sitting up.

"You pick wonderful woman I might add Coop" she laughed to herself. Cooper then felt a soft pang in his heart for Violet, the woman he once loved, or so he thought.

"Well none compares to my bestest friend in the world" he smiled.

"Good save" she laughed before her phone ranged.

"Hello, this is Violet.."

"Violet...it's Pete..I need you" Pete said softly.

"What happened?"

"Just come please...I'm at home" he continued. "Well Cooper's with me right now, can I bring him along?"

She then heard him give a soft sigh. "Nevermind...I'm perfectly fine Violet" he said quickly hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" Cooper asked. "Pete..." Violet said thinking as she sat down beside Cooper once more.

Sorry it took so long to update :-(, wasn't certain where I wanted to go with the story, but I think I've found a better direction :-), thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to try really hard to get another update in within the next week. I've missed writing so I'm happy to be back. Thanks guys, Tresa UTNT


End file.
